Homecoming
by Exile Wrath
Summary: At Black Order High, Lenalee Lee has been elected as Homecoming Junior Princess and she needs to find her Prince. Luckily for the committee, she has her eyes set on a certain Allen Walker. Unfortunately, one Komui Lee is intently plotting. AU
1. Day 1

** Exile Wrath: Hihi ^. ^ this story was supposed to be an oneshot, but now it's just going to be 10 chapters…and Rei's just going to pop up, Allen's adopted sister. But not paired to anyone. Warning: a bit choppy in the beginning.**

**Pairing: Allena, SIBLING!Allen x OC. MariexMiranda. Implied Lucky**

**T Rating, for Komui.**

**Summary: At Black Order High, Lenalee Lee has been elected as Homecoming Junior Princess and she needs to find her King. Luckily for the committee, she has her eyes set on a certain Allen Walker. Unfortunately, one Komui Lee is intently plotting. AU**

**Allen-16, Lenalee-16, Lavi-17, Kanda-17, Rei-16**

**Disclaimer: Exile Wrath does not own D. Gray-Man **

Homecoming Ball, Plus Interference

Day 1 (10 days until homecoming)

10-18-20XX

"AND YOUR 20XX HOMECOMING JUNIOR PRINCESS IS…LENALEE LEE!" The Drama teacher, Froi Tiedoll announced excitedly. It was the Black Order High School's Fall Assembly, at which the female part of the Homecoming Court was revealed. The court consists of 4 couples, one from each grade. The females are elected, and each princess chooses their own Prince. Freshman Princess: Lou Fa. Sophomore Princess: Rhode Camelot. Junior Princess: Lenalee Lee. Senior Queen: Miranda Lotto…

The females rejoiced, and the arena lit up dozens of times because the mass amount of flash photography. The Principal, Komui Lee, was now crying for joy while hanging on for life to his "adorable little Lenalee". The Juniors section of the arena roared with approval as Lenalee cried along with her brother, except one certain white-haired teen sitting in the back.

Lavi Bookman nudged the boy who was sitting glumly in the topmost, back row of the bleachers. "Hey, Moyashi, why aren't you cheering for Lena-chan?" He asked curiously. Lenalee was after all one of their best friends. Allen just sighed sadly.

"It's because *mutter*" Allen replied. Lavi raised an eyebrow in mock attentiveness. "I wanted to ask her out to the dance, but now she's obligated to go. And guys will be crowding around her, Komui present or not…and there goes my chances." Lavi smirked in a plotting manner.

"Are you sure of that?" He shot back. Allen lifted his face to eye Lavi dubiously. "I don't think Lena-chan would _ever_ leave us behind, Homecoming Princess or not. And she isn't obligated to choose a Prince, either." Allen's countenance perked up noticeably at the news. "But, still, why were you going to ask out Lenalee to the ball? I thought we were going with Yuu-chan as a _group_ of _friends, _sa?" The predictable immediately happened, and Mugen shot to Lavi's throat.

"Don't call me by my first name if you still want your head, baka-usagi." Kanda threatened venomously. The redhead cracked an uncertain grin at the modern-day swordsman.

"Help, please?" Lavi asked no one in particular. Hitoride Ryuukei, Allen's adopted sister, popped her head next to Kanda, shaking her head wolfishly. "Pleasepleaseplease? I want to have a girlfriend someday!" Kanda che'ed and sheathed Mugen, shooting his patented death-glare at his self-called friend.

"You've never HAD a girl, Lavi. But who are you going to ask to the dance?" Rei phrased. Lavi grimaced, and Allen shot Lavi the Look. "Wait, you've had a girlfriend before?" Kanda frowned and shook his head.

"Usagi's heads-over-heels for some creepy male senior." He stated matter-of-factly. Rei gaped noiselessly, making Allen stifle a laugh. "I thought it was obvious. He's the one that the Baka-Usagi has been rambling on randomly about for the last week." She swiveled her head to stare at Lavi.

"You mean that Tyki Mikk?" She nearly screeched. People around them gave her a "Shut up" glance, making the white-and-blacked-haired Viet silence until they turned away to the Senior Homecoming candidates. "You- you're gay?" She whispered. Allen stared amusedly at his sister, who was also a self-proclaimed, strictly Catholic homophobe. (How is she going to react now?) He pondered.

"No, baka, he's bi." Kanda said tiredly. Rei blinked once, twice at Lavi and then disappeared into the crowd. "Moyashi's sister sure is dense." Allen grimaced. (And there goes all my attempts of preserving her sanity)

~4 hours later; afterschool~

"Congrats, Lenalee!" her friends yelled after school. She grinned embarrassedly, thanking them all. Kanda patted her head, Lavi and Komui glomped her, Miranda hugged her, Allen remained as polite as always and shook her hand, and Rei was nowhere in sight. Finding out that she was the Junior Homecoming Princess had been truly a movie moment, and Lenalee was sure nothing could bring her mood that day down. Nothing at all.

"So who's the lucky man?" Froi Tiedoll, her Drama teacher and Kanda's adoptive father, suddenly asked her. Lenalee stared at him for a moment, wondering where in the world he had come from, and then shook her head.

"I'm not going to choose someone as Junior Prince." Lenalee explained. Everyone crowded around her, wanting to hear. "I'm sure that whoever I pick won't be able to stand Komui-nii, no offense. It's just…yeah." All the nearby males shot Komui a frightened look full of trepidation. The man was clutching a remote control, that Allen was sure activated another Komurin. He swallowed nervously. (9 more days until Homecoming. I hope I survive…) Meanwhile, Froi took Lenalee aside.

"But dear, if you don't choose a Prince, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel this semester's credits." Froi said cheerfully. Lenalee stared at him and sputtered awkwardly in disbelief. "Every single girl in this school wanted to be in the Homecoming Court, and you are one of the fortunate four to be chosen. So, to complete this movie moment in your life, you'll need a Prince. As your Drama teacher, I insist." Lenalee stared at the man with slight panic. "Don't worry; you do have 9 days until the Homecoming Committee asks!" With this, he left towards his bicycle to go home. Lenalee facepalmed, looking nervously at Komui.

"Oh GOD, no."

* * *

><p>Lenalee Lee had to admit that she was in a bind. True, she was part of the Homecoming Court, which was every girl's dream, but she was also a girl in love.<p>

With Allen Walker

Allen Walker, almost every girl's dream. Heck, he even had a fan club on campus, unbeknownst to him, of course. Polite, handsome, soft-voiced, great person- ARGH- it was hard for her NOT to ask him out. However, they were just friends, right? He might not take her seriously, and reject, or just go as friends to save her grade. But of course, there was one gigantic elephant-in-the-parlor problem.

Komui

Her overprotective big brother Komui, of crazy potions, coffee-drinking robots, paperwork-dodging, and generally driving people insane. It was understood why, but he was just WAY too overprotective. And thus Lenalee Lee felt sure that her Theatre grade would be an F at the end of the semester. So she chose the quickest way, deciding to get it over with. "Allen-kun, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked her friend as she stepped out of the car to her house. The group was having a celebration dinner for her, not that she had had any say in it.

"Yes, Lenalee?" He replied gently, stepping out and following her over to a corner on the porch. Her house consisted of 2 stories and a vast basement, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a guest room. Of course there was a kitchen where she and her brother generally shared meals at the counter. Pausing in front of Allen, she turned around abruptly, facing away from him. "What's wrong?"

She took in a large gulp of air, then spun around again and rambled, " Willyougowithmetothedance? I'vehadacrushonyousincelastyear.'." She finished, panting. Allen's face took a confused look.

"Ummm, Lenalee-chan? I didn't quite hear you." He said innocently. Lenalee was grateful that it was already nighttime, or he'd have seen her cherry-red face.

"She wants to go to the dance with you." Rei interjected in a bored tone. "And that she's been in LOVE with you since last year." The two started at the realization she was there. Lenalee's face darkened.

"Since when were you there?" She whispered anxiously. Rei shrugged.

"Since you started talking. So what is it, Nii-san?" She directed towards her brother, smothering a chuckle at his flushed face. Allen opened his mouth to reply, and stammered out,

"I-I'd love to take you, Lenalee." He said. Her eyes danced up. "But I can't." The Chinese girl's countenance darkened visibly, and she sighed.

"Komui-nii, right?" She barely murmured. Allen nodded with a grimace, and Lenalee turned to Rei, drawing a line over her throat. The Viet got the message quickly and ran in the house, shooting a terrified glance at the scenario she was leaving. "I understand. But will you think about it?" She asked. Allen stepped back.

"I'm sorry Lenalee. I…have feelings for you as well. However, Komui…shouldn't you talk to him first?"She nodded numbly, tears threatening to fell. Allen mentally panicked. "I mean, I'd rather date you without worrying about- oh shit." He said, realizing what he had just uttered. Lenalee looked up at him in disbelief. "ACK! I-I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He yelped, dashing off the porch to his house across the street. Lenalee walked into the house in a state of euphoria, which went unnoticed by the ecstatic Komui during the feast with Miranda, Kanda, Marie, Tiedoll, Miranda, Tyki, Road, Lou Fa, and all her other friends.

"Did Allen just confess that he loves me?" She pondered into her pillow a while later.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen forgot about the celebratory dinner XD- he was so nervous.<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Day 2

**Exile Wrath: I LOVE ALL YOU ALLENA FANS THAT READ! I'll try to make this chappie a little longer. And BTW the neighborhood is like this: Lenalee lives across from Allen, Kanda lives at the end of the cul-de-sac about 3 minutes away, and Lavi lives 5 minutes away, sleeping in the Innocence University Library since Bookman is head librarian there. The high school is right across from that. The Noah's live in Noah mansion on the hill- 20 minutes away. This is the same setting as all my –Man AU stories, unless I specify so.**

**Rei's review replies:**

**lal- Glad you like it! She was in the middle of the actual assembly when she got this idea. Too bad it wasn't actually Lenalee, though.**

**Nata- The only reason she wrote this was death by extreme kawaii fluff overdose from the prompt XD**

**- Come ON! That's lazier than SHE gets. (Exile: SHADDAP, you!) And she really hopes you read O5PE again soon…she looks forward to your reviews ^. ^ (stories shiver and flee away)And I'm using that line; it just fits Komui's current mindset- ****bwahahahahahahaha**** (gets dragged to asylum, still laughing insanely)**

**Kaen: Damnit, Rei! GAH! I HATE DOING THIS FOR THAT LAZY (notices that Exile is holding a butcher knife) EXILE DOESN'T OWN DGM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Homecoming Ball, Plus Interference<span>

Day 2 (9 days until Homecoming): LET THE OCTOPUS HUNT BEGIN!

7:21 am

Allen Walker stopped right before his bedroom door, ear placed strategically so that he could possibly hear a certain scientist's insane laughter, or even another Komurin robot firing off. Since yesterday had been the announcements themselves, and of course, there were some guys that wanted free entry to the dance and a crush on Lenalee much like himself, he was sure that Lenalee would be hard-pressed to get to her classes…or the other way around, mostly due to Komui. Not hearing anything, he opened his door outward, unintentionally giving his running sister a door to the face. "THE HECK, ALLEN? THAT HURT!" She wailed on the ground, clutching the bridge of her nose with a pained look. Her glasses were on the floor, and Allen decided that it would be safest to go to school…through the window. Spinning on his heel, Allen vaulted out the window, landing in the convenient packaging-peanut filled dumpster, ready to use if Cross ever lost his sanity while their mom, Anita wasn't around. Looking up, he saw his little sister glaring down at him, one eye covered with a madly twitching hand. Deciding to take the fastest (albeit most heart-attack causing) route, Allen hesitated, looked up once again at the fuming Rei, and dashed off…to Kanda's house. "WAIT! ANIKI, TELL KANDA TO WATCH OUT-" Allen didn't hear the rest, bolting towards the Hell House, as dubbed by the swordsman's timid neighbors. Back in his room, Rei facepalmed. "Great. I hope that Kanda keeps his promise to help Aniki through the day, or I'm not giving his fifty bucks back…" she muttered, slinging her fallen backpack on the ground over her shoulder, hopping down the stairs, and running out with Allen's and her own lunch in hand. Anita looked at her running daughter with a raised eyebrow, and shook her head when Rei vaulted over the wall to shave some time off.

"Why did I let Cross treat her same as Allen so no sibling rivalry occurred?" She asked herself, and grimaced. "I at least hope she doesn't have Allen's trauma."

"ACHOO!" The white-haired boy sneezed, rubbing his nose in front of Kanda's porch. He looked up at the menacing black door with a hint of hesitation. As he stepped up on the first step, the door swung open to reveal his "friend", Yuu Kanda, in an obviously slightly sour mood while swinging his car keys around his forefinger, stopping when he saw Allen.

"What do you want, Moyashi?" He asked flatly, brushing aside Allen and fiddling with his car key. Allen took in a large gulp of air.

"Can I drive with you to school?" He asked plainly. Kanda paused for a moment, but continued and tossed his bag in the car, getting in the driver's seat. "Please?" The car's ignition started, and the Asian man backed out of the driveway, rolling down the window.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked lazily. Allen's eyes widened in thanks. "Hurry before I change my mind, Moyashi." Allen snorted and ran around the car, tossing in his black backpack.

"It's Allen, BAKANDA!" He said good-naturedly. Kanda che'ed in his predictable response.

"I thought that you hated driving with me?" He said wickedly. Allen blanched and started screaming as the Japanese man pressed the accelerator. Ghost Rider (the rollercoaster) was nothing compared to Kanda's driving.

7:52 am

"You asked for it, Moyashi."

"It's Allen…Ba-Kanda…"

*poke, poke* "Did you kill him, Kanda?"

"Of course not. Now where's my fifty?"

""The fifty bucks is if you help him the ENTIRE day."

"What? Fifty bucks?" The near-unconscious boy muttered.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave soon, Nii-san." Rei pointed out. Allen gave a startled glance at the car's clock and dashed out of the sleek Honda Accord, peeling for the school gates. Rei turned back to Kanda and slipped in the front passenger. "Here's the deal. You help Nii-san until Komui gets out of this stage and I'll give you…" She paused to catch her breath as Kanda veered insanely towards the parking spaces. "…I'll give you $120 for the whole mess." The Viet slammed her forearms against the dash to prevent her skull from cracking on it as Kanda braked a final time and finally parked.

"Fine, no, wait. If the Moyashi gets to go to the stupid dance with Lenalee, how much would you pay?" Kanda asked abruptly while rifling through his kendo gear bag. Rei's mouth dropped open as she staggered out of the car.

"I'll give you $250! Wait, IF Cross doesn't get to it first!" She said excitedly.

"Che. Prepare to pay up in 9 days." Kanda strode off, leaving behind a plotting Rei. "She better not pay up in Monopoly money this time." He muttered under his breath.

When the two reached he school gates, Kanda had a hard time suppressing his roar of terror/irritation. The damn _Beret-head_ had built several f*****g Komurins overnight, of varying sizes and weapons, much to the displeasure of the general male student body, and each one had laser immediately directed towards any man that even _glanced_ at their Chinese friend. The moment he stepped on the campus several students assailed him, wailing collectively. "KANDA! WE BEG YOU TO GET RID OF THE KOMURINS!" Much to the swordsman's distaste, a fangirl or two had also latched onto him. Whipping out his shinai, Kanda proceeded to whack the grabby hands away. Behind him, Rei was suffering the same indignity from the hands of several teachers, all of them knowing her and Lenalee's reputation as the Komurin destroyers. She batted them off and looked tiredly back at Kanda.

"Make that $500." He snapped, forging through the crowd while viciously wielding his shinai. Rei's face screwed up into an expression of chagrin, and she leapt above the heads of the crowd, in search of her brother.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Allen were having a despicable time. The two had been scooped up the moment they had entered the gates at their different times, and Komui had given them a…"nice" lecture on how to behave the rest of the week. In fact, he had also put them on student duty as well, which meant TA-ing for any teacher of his choice. Allen was stuck with Bak Chang, the AP Chemistry professor, and Lavi was, much to his delight, placed with Miranda Lotto, the German teacher, whose regular 1st period TA was none other than Tyki Mikk. But, at the moment, Allen was holed up with Lenalee's other overprotective admirer, a fact the Komui knew well. "If only I had some food…" The hungry boy berated himself, having forgotten to eat breakfast while fleeing from his little sister's inevitable rage earlier in the morning. Bak shot him an evil, conniving look. You see, the scientist had "happened" to hear Lenalee's confession yesterday! So, Bak's one goal for the rest of the week: Get Walker away from Lenalee as much as possible! A rap at the window interrupted Allen's nefarious stomach grumbling.

"Catch!" Ryuukei yelled, sliding open the hallway window and tossing a half dozen grocery bags filled with food towards her brother. Allen caught the bags to reveal 3 dozen assorted sandwiches, a gallon of water, 4 boxes of mesclun salad, 18 pieces of individually wrapped sushi, and 20 plates of his dear mitarashi dango, all of which he scarfed down in less than 20 minutes. Bak, in vain, stood up and tried to give Rei a detention, only to be knocked to the ground by Mugen, a certain Japanese's katana. Kanda stood there, foot on Bak's head.

"Hurry up, Moyashi." He commanded. Allen quickly complied, taking a last bite of mitarashi dango and dumping the trash in the incinerator vent (it's a CHEMISTRY classroom) and followed the duo out into the hallways. They were in the school's Eastern Wing, or as the students liked to call it, the "Asia Branch" since the majority of teachers that taught in that area was Asian. Rei went ahead as a vanguard, kicking open doors while Kanda brought up the rear. Allen stopped for a moment and looked Kanda squarely in the eye.

"Is she bribing you?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Che."

"Nii-san, do you know where Lavi is?" Rei interjected. "We're trying to get both of you out to the normal schedules because Komui's behaving like a schizophrenic." Kanda nodded at this.

"I think he's in Ms. Lotto's room, N304. European Branch, but you shou-"

"The North Wing? Darn, that's at least a…" she interrupted to kick open another offending door to enter Central, the tower that was the center of the whole campus, with all the other wings radiating from it. Central itself was the school's administration area, 6 stories high and an annoying quarter-mile in diameter. "…12 minutes time from here. I'll go ahead, Kanda keep Allen out of sight." The Viet cut herself off by sprinting ahead, the duo following her with Allen's hood pulled up.

"We need to stop her, Kanda."

"Why?"

"Because Lavi's in there, potentially making out with…Tyki Mikk! And you know she's a homophobe!"

"Does it look like I care about her sanity?" Kanda replied, but sped up his footsteps. When they finally threw open the doors to the European Branch, Allen already saw Rei dashing up the stairs to the third floor. The two froze and waited for the inevitable. However, instead of the shocked screech they were expecting with plugged ears, Rei ran back down dragging Lavi, a Komurin hot on their heels. Kanda put his hand on Mugen's hilt, but thought better of it when he saw that the robot had carbon coating, rendering his blade useless. Allen took a large gulp and all four turned back to the doors. The android sent arms to bar their way, and the doors clanged shut in the quartet's face.

"MUST-NOT-LET-OCTOPUS-ESCAPE." It beeped, charging up the laser eye. It deactivated at the last second, however, when Lenalee kicked open the doors, her customized boots activated. The robot drew back, and Lenalee took the chance to jump up and drop-kick it. Her shoes which she referred to as Dark Boots were modified knee-high, razor-sharp ice skates, with heels and a variety of gadgets that could sprout from the material. Several of them were mainly hidden blades. It had been her 12th birthday gift, from Komui of course, to "protect her from all the octopi perverts and pedophiles of the world". She just used the weapons on his Komurins, of course.

"Are you guys okay?" Lenalee asked, kicking away various pieces of debris caused by the robot's detonation. "Someone should call Reever to get the parts." She remarked, and Rei shot off the C05, Reever Wenham the Vice Principal's office. The first period bell immediately beeped when the Science Team began collection, and Kanda, Rei, and Lavi departed to their respective classes, leaving Allen and Lenalee alone together to go to first period Foods, N134. An awkward silence descended as the two walked towards the room, and Allen's mind imploded at the memory of last night.

Lenalee's mind was having a hard time not grabbing Allen's hand, or asking what he meant when he ran off yesterday. Rei snickered from her desk as the pair passed her classroom; Lenalee's face was so red that steam was coming from her ears. Her brother was wearing his poker face. "I hope they get together soon." When the two finally reached the kitchen of a classroom, they were greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

Komui

Komui was lounging behind the teacher's desk, and Jerry, the actual Foods teacher, was occupied with a large stack of grading forms in the back of the room. Allen walked straight into a refrigerator, and Lenalee nearly tripped on the doorway. Meanwhile, all the other male students in the room gave Lenalee and Komui nervous looks and shrunk behind their counters. Also, in the corners of the room were four more Komurins. Allen let out an internal yelp of trepidation. "Nii-san, why are you here?" The Chinese girl asked with an irritated expression. The mad scientist spread his arms out innocently.

"Jerry here had so many papers to grade that he needed a substitute! The actual sub was sick, so I decided to take over! It'll probably take him an hour to finish those papers, and in the meantime, I'll be your Foods teacher!" He exclaimed. Lenalee facepalmed as she dialed Reever.

"Hello? Reever? Yeah, Big Brother is in room N134. Wait, he has paperwork to fill? I'll detain him and you might want to send an escort." She told the man over the phone, Komui's face grower paler with each syllable. The students tackled the attempted escapee to the floor with gusto, and the Science Team arrived to haul Komui back to his office.

"Well, now that he's taken care of…" Chef Jerry said while dusting off his hands, "Our assignment today will to start baking various pastries and three-tier cakes for the upcoming dance! The top three groups will receive free tickets to the dance, if you need them. Either that or you get a refund~ Oh, and the theme is…World's End Dancehall! The main colors are blue, pink, yellow, black, and white. You'll have 7 days to complete them, and you'll need to submit samples to me by the end. I expect 3 3-tiered cakes, as well as 3 trays of original pastries. You may begin." And with this the teacher exited the classroom to go to the cafeteria; he was the school chef after all.

"Allen-kun, can you be in my group?" Lenalee asked shyly. Said teen started and dropped his massive idea notebook on his foot.

"OWS**TF**K" He cursed, hopping around the room while clutching his foot. Lenalee winced and lugged the book onto a nearby counter. The binder was full of ideas for various foods Allen had thought up of. When he returned, still grimacing at his throbbing toe, someone tapped on Lenalee's shoulder. She turned to be greeted face to face with Teritsukeru Kaen, a redheaded Russo-Japanese boy that had reluctantly admitted feelings for Rei a month ago. Allen narrowed his eyes on sight and straightened up, wincing on putting weight on his leg.

"Um, Lee-san, may I…join your baking group for this project?" He asked, staring directly over her shoulder at Allen instead, having an impromptu glaring contest. Kaen broke off first, memories of what happened when Allen had found out still haunting him.

"Well, why not?" Lenalee replied, making Allen bristle. "I mean, it's not like-"

One of the Komurins standing at the corner of the room beeped to life, gears whirring as it centered a robotic eye on Kaen. "Octopus. Hunt. Begin." It declared, and sent a lethal, drill-wielding arm at the boy, eliciting screams from various people in the room.

The bell finally beeped for schools' end, it's annoying, Komui-made beep that made Allen want to throw his desk at the stupid loudspeaker, because really, he's had enough of Komurins attacking him and all male students that approached Lenalee. Foods had ended safely, thank God, only because Lou Fa, the Foods TA for first period, noticed the Komurin's assault, threw a frying pan at Lenalee, causing the arm to attack THAT instead, and spent the rest of the period reprogramming them, much to everyone's relief. The rest of the day had passed the same way for Lenalee, Komurins activating whenever someone approached her.

"BZZZT. BZZZT. OKAY, ALL STUDENTS!" Komui's voice squeaked over the loudspeaker, making Lenalee drop her bag with a BANG on the tiled floor of her Precalculus 6th period. She buried her head in her arms, an attempt to hide the furious shame that tinted her face. Whenever Komui had reason to use the PA system, it was usually something to do with his insane sister-complex. Changing her mind, Lenalee fled through the halls of Central to the front of the school, where her friends most undoubtedly waited for her. This time however, Kaen was with the group, having a hard time not staring at Rei and fidgeting nervously. "YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THE KOMURINS IN CLASS TODAY!" _of course we noticed them, nii-san!_ Her mind screamed. "THE KOMURINS ARE FOR SECURITY MEASURES, AND WILL BE PRESENT UNTIL THE HOMECOMING DANCE ENDS. NOW GO~OD DAY!" The speakers gave one last ear-wrecking _bzzzzt_ and Lenalee reached her little knot of friends awaiting her. This time, Kaen was here because he and she intended to go to Allen's house today to begin the Foods assignment. The three were in an assignment group, and it would be best to get a head start, after all. In the class after the initial attack, everyone had simply scrambled around following Lou's directions for reprogramming the 4 robots stationed in their class. However, it also meant that the theme was still an unknown riddle.

"Are you ready, L-Lenalee-chan?" Allen asked, peculiarly staring at the gravel under his feet for no reason. Then it struck Lenalee. _Allen-kun and I are going to be in his house until 6._ Her now-frazzled head realized. A light blush painted over her cheeks. Suddenly, Rei's face popped in their vision and she clapped her arms.

"Geez, lovebirds. I and Kaen are going to be in the house too." She said with a roll of her eyes. Allen laughed lightly, and the group started on the way to his house.

"So what do you think the theme is?" Lenalee asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Rei was currently plugged into her mp3 and Japanese music, while Kaen was mumbling something about chemical's flammability. Allen shrugged halfheartedly.

"I don't know." Seeing her brother with a confused look on his face, Rei popped out an earbud to join in.

"What the theme?" She asked eagerly. The Viet loved riddles and puzzles. Kaen sighed.

"The clue was World's End Dancehall." Rei stiffened.

"What?"

"World's End Dancehall." At this, she completely froze in midstep. The trio turned back to look at her with alarmed expressions. "W-What's wrong, Rei?" Kaen asked with distress. Rei creaked forward and took in a huge gulp of air.

"Allen." She started, a dark aura surrounding her. "What have I told you about Vocaloids?" Allen gulped.

"A lot of stuff…" Rei whipped out a Sansa mp3 from her pocket, pointing at what was on the screen. WORLD'S END DANCEHALL-NICO NICO CHORUS, it read. Lenalee gasped.

"So that's the theme?" she cried. Rei nodded ecstatically.

"Waaruzuendo Dansuhooru. World's End Dancehall."

"We don't get it!" Allen protested. Rei rounded viciously on him.

"BAKA-NII, THE THEME IS VOCALOID!" She screeched into his ear. "AND MORE SPECIFICALLY, THE SONG WORLD'S END DANCEHALL!" Kaen's face lit up.

"OH! So we should do Vocaloid-based desserts!" He cried out, and then blinked in confusion. "Wait, but how?" Rei facepalmed.

"I'll help…in return for sampling rights." She told them. Allen grimaced. Rei, when it came to sweets, was almost as bad as him. "After all, I'm a HUGE Vocaloid fan!"

By this time, the quartet was already at Allen's house. Rei kicked open the door as her habits caused, and were greeted with a common sight: Cross and Anita having a lovefest. Sighing, she slammed the living room door shut and herded the rest into the kitchen. "So, let's open that recipe notebook, Nii-san."

It had been ridiculously fun, Lenalee reflected. Except, of course, the one time…Rei had fallen backwards onto her, and at the same moment Allen dropped a ball of dough, making the two of them collide. Walking back into her home across the street, Lenalee's cheeks burned at the memory. He had inadvertently kissed her cheek when he had saved her. A little while later, Rei was "forced" to show Kaen where the restroom was.

_Flashback^#%Begin_

"_Um, Allen-kun?" She had started nervously. Upstairs they heard the racket as Rei was digging around for more cookbooks. "Have you…thought about yesterday?" At the question, the boy she loved halted mixing the choux cream, turning away to move over the counter._

"_What about it?" Allen said shortly. I winced at the harsh tone his voice took._

"_When you said…about dating me?" The white-haired boy's hand slipped and the whisk fell in the mixture. Grimacing, Allen picked up the implement to wash off the handle. "Did you really mean it?"_

"_If I did?" He replied evasively. I internally groaned, and then considered the possible outcomes._

"_f you DID mean it, Allen Walker…" I responded, going around the counter to face him, "then, you wouldn't mind this?" I pressed my lips to his._

_Allen's mind imploded at that very second, and an eavesdropping duo rushed in the spacious kitchen, saving the dropped batter and whisk. Allen's hands were now empty. "GET A ROOM, NII-SAN!" Rei yelled in his ear. The two separated, and my face blanched at the realization of what I had just done._

"_I-I'll see you guys at class tomorrow!" I cried, grabbing her messenger bag and fleeing out the door, leaving a frantic Rei shaking the stunned, lifeless Allen that was on the floor._

_Flashback^%End_

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod why did I do that?" Lenalee mentally berated herself after a rushed dinner. Komui had given his entranced sister odd looks the entire meal, and she had dashed upstairs in the rush to hide the pounding in her chest that she was SURE the whole neighborhood heard. "He's going to haaaate meeeee." She muttered, punching the shower wall. "And Ryuukei's going to probably mess with Dark Boots." She went to sleep nibbling her lower lip, mind still dwelling on her kiss.

With Rei's family, Anita and Cross were washing up, and Allen had just been revived. After waking up, the boy had proceeded to lock himself in his room. Next door, Rei could easily hear his rants of what he should've said instead. Across the table from her, Kaen sighed. "Darn water main broke." He told her, shoving his Android into his back pocket. "Mind if I stay here for the night?" He asked. Rei shrugged.

"Go ahead! Just don't do anything stupid like going into Allen's room to prank him." She replied, tossing a sleeping bag at him. "Now, what shall we do next to get those idiots together?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rei: Happy birthday, Exile.<strong>

**Kaen and Raikou: Happy birthday, now don't torture us.**

**Exile Wrath has now turned 14!**

**Review?**


End file.
